The Jackson 5 World Tour
The Jackson 5 World Tour was the Jackson 5's fifth world tour promoting their albums Lookin' Through the Windows, Skywriter, G.I.T.: Get It Together, Dancing Machine, and Moving Violation, Michael's albums Ben, Music and Me and, Forever, Michael and Jermaine's albums Jermaine and Come Into My Life. The tour started in Oklahoma City on March 2, 1973 and ended in Mexico in December, 1975. Tour Dates March 2, 1973 - Oklahoma City, Coliseum March 3, 1973 - Monroe, Coliseum March 4, 1973 - Houston, Astrodome April 27, 1973 - Tokyo (Japan, Japon), Tokyo Imperial Theatre April 28, 1973 - Hiroshima (Japan, Japon), Yubin Chokin Hall April 30, 1973 - Osaka (Japan, Japon), Koseinankin Hall May 1, 1973 - Osaka (Japan, Japon), Festival Hall May 2, 1973 - Tokyo (Japan, Japon), Budokan May 5, 1973 - Portland, Coliseum Complex May 6, 1973 - Seattle, Seattle Center Coliseum May 18, 1973 - Philadelphia, Spectrum May 19, 1973 - Dayton, Dayton Hara Arena May 20, 1973 - Columbus, St John Arena June 23, 1973 - Brisbane, Australia, Brisbane Festival Hall June 26, 1973 - Melbourne, Australia, Festival Hall June 29, 1973 - Perth, Australia, Beatie Park July 1, 1973 - Adelaide, Australia, Apollo Stadium July 2, 1973 - Sydney, Australia, Hordern Pavilion July 4, 1973 - Christchurch, New Zealand, Town Hall July 5, 1973 - Wellington, New Zealand, Athletic Park July 13, 1973 - Boston, Boston Gardens July 14, 1973 - New Haven, Veterans Memorial Coliseum July 15, 1973 - Providence, Civic Center July 17, 1973 - San Juan, Puerto Rico, Hiram Bithrom Stadium July 20, 1973 - Pittsburg, Civic Arena July 21, 1973 - Long Pond, Pocono State Fair July 22, 1973 - New York, Madison Square Garden July 24, 1973 - Chicago, International Amphitheatre July 25, 2973 - Chicago, International Amphtheatre July 28, 1973 - Detroit, Olympia Stadium July 29, 1973 - Saratoga, Saratoga Perfect Arts August 3, 1973 - Richmond, Richmond Coliseum August 4, 1973 - Hampton, Hampton Roads Coliseum August 5, 1973 - Baltimore, Civic Center August 7, 1973 - Greensboro, Greensboro Coliseum August 8, 1973 - Nashville, Municipal Auditorium August 10, 1973 - Columbia, Carolina Coliseum August 11, 1973 - Atlanta, The Omni August 12, 1973 - Miami, Convention Center August 17, 1973 - Memphis, Mid-South Coliseum August 18, 1973 - St Louis, Kiel Auditorium August 19, 1973 - Indianapolis, State Fair August 21, 1973 - New Orleans, Municipal Auditorium August 22, 1973 - Dallas, Memorial Auditorium August 24, 1973 - San Francisco, Cow Palace August 25, 1973 - Fresno, Convention Center August 27, 1973 - Los Angeles, Forum August 28, 1973 - Boston, Suffolk Downs August 29, 1973 - Montreal, Quebec, Canada (Man & His World) August 31, 1973 - Columbus, State Fair September 2, 1973 - Honolulu, Hawaii, Honolulu International Center Arena Feburary 1, 1974 - Dakar, Senegal Demba Diop Stadium Feburary 2, 1974 - Dakar, Senegal Theatre National Daniel Sorano Feburary 3, 1974 - Dakar, Senegal Theatre National Daniel Sorano Feburary 22, 1974 - Houston, Texas Astrodome Las Vegas concerts include La Toya, Randy, Janet, and then Rebbie. April 4, 1974 (Opening night) April 9 - April 23, 1974 (15 shows) August 21 - September 3, 1974 (14 shows) November 20 - December 3, 1974 (15 shows) April 26-28, 1974 - Lake Tahoe, Nevada Sahara Tahoe Hotel (3 shows) May 13, 1974 - Washington, D.C. RFK Stadium June 22, 1974 - Los Angeles, California Forum ad June 24 - 30, 1974 - Chicago, Illinois Mill Run Theater (7 shows) July 8 - 14, 1974 - San Carlos, California Circle Star Theatre (7 shows) July 15, 1974 - Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Three Rivers Stadium July 16, 1974 - Trenton, New Jersey New Jersey State Fair July 21, 1974 - Richmond, Virginia Coliseum July 26, 1974 - Buffalo, New York Memorial Auditorium July 27, 1974 - New York, New York Madison Square Garden July 29 - August 4, 1974 - Cleveland, Ohio Front Row Theatre (7 shows) August 6, 1974 - Huntsville, Alabama Von Braun Civic Center August 7, 1974 - New Orleans, Louisiana Auditorium August 10, 1974 - St. Louis, Missouri Kiel Auditorium August 11, 1974 - Kansas City, Missouri Municipal Auditorium August 16, 1974 - St. Paul, Minnesota Civic Center August 17, 1974 - Spokane, Washington World Expo August 21 - September 3, 1974 - Las Vegas, Nevada MGM Grand Hotel Septmeber 5 - October 1, 1974 - South American Tour Panama, Venezuela, Brazil October 4 - 6, 1974 - Lake Tahoe, Nevada Sahara Tahoe Hotel (3 shows) October 7 - November 1, 1974 - Far East Tour Japan, Hong Kong, Australia, New Zealand, Philippines November 3, 1974 - Oakland, California Coliseum November 30 - December 3, 1974 - Las Vegas, Nevada MGM Grand Hotel Jamuary 1975 - West Indies Tour Feburary 7, 1975 - New York, Radio City Music Hall March 8, 1975 - Kingstone (Jamaica), National Stadium Opening act of Bob Marley & the Wailers June 11, 1975 - Chicago, Chicago Stadium July 6, 1975 - Westbury, Music Fair September 1, 1975 - Mount Vernon, Memorial Stadium December 1975 - Mexico Set List 'First Leg (March 2 - March 4, 1973)' #We're Gonna Have a Good Time #Medley: I Want You Back/ABC/Mama's Pearl #Lookin' Through the Windows # Rockin' Robin #I'll Be There #Ben #Goin' Back to Indiana/Brand New Thing #Never Can Say Goodbye #Got to Be There #Ain't Nothin' Like the Real Thing #Ain't No Sunshine #Sugar Daddy #Medley: Walk On/The Love You Save #I Wanna Be Where You Are 'Second Leg (April 27 - September 2, 1973)' #We're Gonna Have a Good Time #Skywriter #Lookin' Through the Windows #Got to Be There #Hallelujah Day #Medley: I Want You Back/ABC/The Love You Save #Daddy's Home #Corner of the Sky #Superstition #Ben #Happy (Love Theme From "Lady Sings The Blues") #Medley: Music & Me/With A Child's Heart #Papa Was a Rollin' Stone #That's How Love Goes #Never Can Say Goodbye #Ain't That Peculiar #I Wanna Be Where You Are 'Third Leg (October 21, 1973 - September 3, 1974)' #Hum Along and Dance #Get It Together #It's Too Late to Change the Time #Medley: I Want You Back/ABC/The Love You Save #Never Can Say Goodbye #I'll Be There #Papa Was a Rollin' Stone #Ben #Medley: Music & Me/With A Child's Heart #That's How Love Goes #Daddy's Home #Don't Say Goodbye Again #You're In Good Hands #Hallelujah Day #[[Happy (Love Song from "Lady Sings the Blues")]] #Skywriter #Dancing Machine 'Las Vegas Concerts (April 4 - December 3, 1974)' 'April 4 - April 23, 1974' #Skywriter #Medley: Killing Me Softly with His Song/By the Time I Get to Pheonix/Oh, Danny Boy #Bi Min Mist Da Schorn (The Jackson Sisters) #The Love You Save #I'll Be There #Medley: ABC/I Want You Back #Love is Strange (Janet & Randy) #When I'm Calling You #I Got You Babe (Janet & Randy) #The Beat Goes On 'August 21 - December 3, 1974' #Goin' Back to Indiana #Medley: Killing Me Softly with His Song/By the Time I Get to Pheonix/Oh, Danny Boy #Bi Min Mist Da Schorn (The Jackson Sisters) #The Love You Save #I'll Be There #Medley: I Want You Back/ABC #Steppin' Out with My Baby #Love Is Strange (Janet & Randy) #Ben #Lollipop (Janet & Randy) #The Beat Goes On 'Fourth Leg (September 5, 1974 - Feburary 7, 1975)' #Whatever You Got, I Want #It's Too Late to Change the Time #Medley: Let It Be/Never Can Say Goodbye #Papa Was a Rollin' Stone #I Am Love #Ben # Rockin Robin #The Life of the Party #What You Don't Know #Medley: I Want You Back/ABC/The Love You Save #I'll Be There #[http://michaeljackson.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_(Love_Song_from_%22%27%27Lady_Sings_the_Blues%27%27%22) Happy (Love Song from "Lady Sings the Blues")] #If I Don't Love You This Way #Music and Me #Dancing Machine 'Fifth Leg (June 11 - December 1975)' #(You Were Made) Especially For Me #It's Too Late to Change the Time #Never Can Say Goodbye #Papa Was a Rollin' Stone #Happy (Love Theme from "Lady Sings the Blues") #I Am Love #Randy Presents the Band #Rockin' Robin #The Life of the Party #Forver Came Today #Music and Me #Ben #I'll Be There #Medley: I Want You Back/ABC/The Love You Save #Tito's Guitar Solo #One Day in Your Life #Michael Presents the Family #Dancing Machine #Body Language (Do the Love Dance) 'March 8, 1975' #Whatever You Got, I Want #I Am Love #What You Don't Know #If I Don't Love You This Way # Dancing Machine 'Personnel' First - Third Leg: *Michael Jackson: percussion, vocals *Jermaine Jackson: bass, vocals *Jackie Jackson: tamborine, percussion, vocals *Tito Jackson: guitar, vocals *Marlon Jackson: percussion, vocals * Randy Jackson: congas, percussion, vocals 'Fourth Leg:' *Michael Jackson: vocals *Jermaine Jackson: bass, vocals *Jackie Jackson: tamborine, vocals *Tito Jackson: guitar, vocals *Marlon Jackson: vocals *Randy Jackson: congas, percussion, vocals 'Las Vegas Concerts:' *Michael Jackson: vocals *Jermaine Jackson: bass, vocals *Jackie Jackson: tamborine, vocals *Tito Jackson: guitar, vocals *Marlon Jackson: vocals *Randy Jackson: congas, percussion, vocals *Rebbie Jackson: vocals (only on "Bi Min Mist Da Schorn" and "The Beat Goes On") *La Toya Jackson: vocals (only on "Bi Min Mist Da Schorn" and "The Beat Goes On") *Janet Jackson: vocals (only on "Bi Min Mist Da Schorn," "Love Is Strange," "I Got You Babe," "Lollipop," and "The Beat Goes On") 'Fifth Leg:' *Michael Jackson: vocals *Jackie Jackson: tamborine, vocals *Tito Jackson: guitar, vocals *Marlon Jackson: vocals *Randy Jackson: congas, percussion, vocals 'Band Memebers' 'First - Third Leg:' *'Keyboards: '''Ron "Ronnie" Rancifer *'Drums: Johnny Jackson '''Fourth Leg and Las Vegas Concerts: *'Keyboards: '''Ron "Ronnie" Rancifer *'Drums: 'Johnny Jackson *'Cello: 'Randall Jones *'Violins: 'Cassie Pearson, Viola Franklin, Lenny Michaels *'Horns (East Coast Horns): '''Wesley Phillips, Cloris Grimes, Alan "Funt" Prater, Roderick "Mac" McMorris Category:Tours